Dolor enmascarado
by Ana-List
Summary: Después de la terrible batalla en Kamino, Best Jeanist se ve confinado en una cama, sometido a preguntas sin respuesta, a la compasión de sus amigos y la desesperanza que amenaza con romper su inflexible determinación. Por suerte, recibe varias visitas que cambiarán su estado de ánimo. Mundo Pro-Hero con Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Ryukyu, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Eraserhead. One-shot


**N/A** : Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de mi nueva obsesión: Boku no hero Academia. Sigo tanto el anime como el manga y su Spin Off "Illegals" y tras la brillante primera parte de la tercera temporada he quedado enamorada de su mundo. Y es que es precisamente el mundo de BNHA lo que llama mi atención. Más allá de la clase de 1ºA, me encanta el mundo de los héroes pro y verles luchar juntos fue genial. Eso sin olvidar que me enamoré de un personaje que apenas sale un minuto, pero que es tan guay como para hacer que me olvide un poquito de mi crush por Aizawa sensei.

Para los que no me conozcáis, yo siempre escribo lo que me gustaría leer, siendo respetuosa con los personajes (aunque en este caso no les conocemos mucho).

Esta es una historia sencilla **post All Might vs All For One** , con los héroes pro de protagonistas, sus preocupaciones y algo de humor para sobrellevar la pérdida del pilar de la sociedad. Se mantiene la clasificación previa a la salida de All Might de la tabla:

Héroe nº2: Endeavor

Héroe nº4: Tsunagu Hakamata / Best Jeanist

Héroe nº5: Shinya Kamihara / Edgeshot

Héroe nº9: Ryuku Tatsuma / Ryukyu

Héroe nº10: Gang Orca

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Dolor enmascarado**

Después del incidente en Kamino, Best Jeanist fue hospitalizado como consecuencia de las graves heridas infligidas por el villano One for All. Habían sido necesarias cuatro operaciones y la asistencia de Recovery Girl para que pudiera sobrevivir. Sin embargo, su estado era de tal gravedad que ni siquiera el Quirk curativo de la anciana podía evitarle el dolor de la recuperación.

Pero ese dolor no era comparable a cómo se sintió él al enterarse de que habían perdido al símbolo de la Paz. All Might ya no era el héroe número 1 y parecía que todo el mundo que le visitaba evitaba hablar de ello. Se preguntó si era una recomendación de los médicos o si sus visitantes eran tan cobardes como para no hablar de ello. Podía ver el miedo y la incertidumbre en los rostros de sus amigos, los héroes. Endeavor se había mostrado esquivo, intentando ocultar su preocupación; pero él era intuitivo y sabía que más allá de su rivalidad, el héroe de fuego lamentaba la retirada de All Might. Por su parte, Gang Orca casi se tropezó con una silla cuando intentó abordar el tema, perdiendo todo el temor que infundía su apariencia. Casi parecía un pez fuera del agua.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, lo que le ayudó a distinguir unas pisadas dubitativas y un par de voces conocidas.

-Tienes un gusto terrible. ¿Traerle una planta al héroe número tres? La gente suele llevar flores…

-¡No voy a llevarle flores muertas a Best Jeanist! –Exclamó con un tono de incredulidad y vergüenza presente en su voz. -¿Entramos o no?

-No hemos venido para quedarnos _plantados_ aquí… -Se burló la voz femenina propiciando la queja de su acompañante.

Jeanist suspiró resignado, cubriéndose la boca con un distinguido pañuelo de seda azul. Sabía que tenía que afrontar las visitas de sus camaradas, pero la situación no era precisamente favorable y dado que todo el mundo eludía el tema de la pérdida del símbolo de la paz, se sentía poco comunicativo.

-¡Hola sempai! –Exclamaron los dos visitantes al unísono.

-Mt. Lady, Kamui, es bueno verles. –La mujer sonrió emocionada y se acercó entregándole una caja de bombones.

-¡Es elegante hasta en pijama! –Tenía razón. Ni siquiera sus duras heridas eran suficiente como para que no se viera magnífico. Se negó a ponerse los harapos del hospital y lucía un sofisticado pijama de lino, diseñado por él mismo. -¿Verdad, sempai? –Kamui asintió nerviosamente mirando la planta que tenía en sus manos de madera. se acercó a él y se tapó la boca para que su susurró no se oyera. –Es terrible eligiendo regalos… -Evidentemente su tono fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el hombre árbol le oyera y la mirara ofendido.

-Es un bonito detalle. –Dijo con amabilidad para que su compañero no se sintiera mal. –Algo vivo me hará mejor compañía que unas flores muertas. –Los dos miraron a su alrededor. La habitación estaba llena de flores, tarjetas y obsequios. Incluso había un osito de peluche con una chaqueta vaquera.

-Esto es abrumador…

-Tú no recibes tanta atención ni midiendo 20 metros… -Se burló ganándose una mirada de fastidio. Kamui cogió la silla que había para sentarse, pero su compañera se la arrebató como venganza dejándole con cara de indignación.

-Hacíamos nuestra ronda y decidimos tomarnos un descanso para hacerte una visita.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Instintivamente se llevó la mano al estómago que había perforado el enemigo.

-Me queda un largo camino de recuperación, así que estaré un tiempo apartado del servicio. –Los dos le miraron apenados. No soportaba que le miraran con esa compasión. Justo cuando iba a replicar, la mujer agachó la cabeza con ímpetu apoyando las manos en las piernas.

-Yo… ¡Le agradezco lo que hizo por nosotros! De no haber sido por su actuación, el líder de los villanos nos habría matado con esa explosión.

-¡Novata! ¡no te subestimes! –La chica levantó la cabeza alertada por su duro tono. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. –Me dijeron que, gracias a tu actuación, el joven Bakugo tuvo oportunidad de escapar. Le diste prioridad al rescate, cumpliste con el plan acordado.

-Pero…

-Solo hice lo que debía hacer. –La cortó tajante. -Todos lo hicimos… Y aun así… -Miró por la ventana pensando en All Might. –Hemos perdido mucho… -Los dos visitantes se tensaron. –Rescatamos al joven Bakugo, pero ¿a qué precio? Cientos de víctimas, la pérdida del héroe más grande que nuestra sociedad ha visto… -Ambos vacilaron sin saber qué decir.

-Deberían bajarte la medicación… –Los tres miraron nerviosamente a su alrededor intentando averiguar de dónde provenía la voz. Un hilo rojo apareció ante ellos repentinamente. Una figura conocida se materializó ante ellos ondeando con elegancia. Mt. Lady se llevó tal susto que calló de la silla.

-¡Edgeshot! –Exclamaron los dos más jóvenes. El recién llegado se llevó un dedo a la boca haciéndoles un gesto para que guardaran silencio.

-Recuerden que estamos en un Hospital. La gente necesita paz y descanso, no a dos héroes profesionales gritando.

-¡Sí, sempai, lo sentimos! –Ambos se disculparon varias veces susurrando con ímpetu.

-¿Por qué no siguen con su ronda mientras hablo con mi viejo amigo? –Dijo tomando su forma normal.

-¡Claro, señor Edgeshot! –Los dos héroes salieron por la puerta. _-¿Estuvo allí todo el tiempo?_

 _-¿Te diste cuenta? Mi regalo fue mejor, con esas heridas no podrá comer sólido…_

-Shinya, te encanta aparecer de improviso… -El héroe ninja recogió la silla que se había caído un minuto antes y la colocó en el lugar en el que debía estar.

-Es mi gran entrada. Vi que tenías visita y preferí esperar. –Se apoyó en la pared.

-Es poco respetuoso escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. –En realidad iba a llamar a la puerta justo cuando el grito que le dirigió a Mt. Lady había llamado su atención. –Fuiste muy severo con la novata, ella solo quería agradecer tu sacrificio.

-No soy el único que se sacrificó. –Respondió contundente.

-Ya veo que has recibido mucho cariño por parte de tus fans. –Observó todos los obsequios que inundaban la habitación.

-No me digas que tú también vas a desviar el tema… -Dijo mostrando su decepción. El héroe ninja cogió con cuidado el osito de peluche y lo observó con curiosidad. –Tú siempre evitando el conflicto… -Apretó las manos sobre la sábana.

Era un fastidio. Todos evitaban hablar de lo sucedido y simplemente le visitaban por compasión. ¿Ni siquiera siendo uno de los mejores héroes podía recibir una respuesta sincera?

-Nunca evito a mis amigos ni las conversaciones importantes.

-Todoroki me dijo que os enfrentasteis a él. –Shinya volvió a dejar el oso de peluche.

-No hicimos mucho, llegamos tarde y ni siquiera le hicimos un rasguño. All Might fue el único capaz de causarle daño.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Fue… -Vaciló tratando de encontrar una palabra adecuada. –Heroico. –Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que Jeanist soltó una pequeña risa.

Durante su tercer año en la UA, había conocido a un chico de primer curso que llamó su atención de inmediato en el festival deportivo. Ni siquiera había quedado entre los tres mejores, para el resto había pasado algo desapercibido a causa de su discreción y apenas controlaba un Quirk que muchos veían poco útil, pero sus movimientos eran elegantes y precisos.

 _-Eres Kamihara, ¿cierto? –El pequeño le miró con timidez. -Tienes un buen Quirk. –Jeanist era el mejor alumno de UA por entonces y muy popular entre los estudiantes. Distinguió la admiración en los ojos de aquel joven de mirada grisácea a juego con su larga melena. –Cuando estaba en primero, mi Quirk no era el más llamativo, pero supe compensarlo con técnica._

 _-Apenas me doblo y vuelo. Me sirve para evitar enfrentamientos y esquivar, pero no para atacar, por eso intento compensarlo con un estilo de lucha rápido y contundente._

 _-¿Sabes en qué consiste mi Quirk?_

 _-Manipulas las fibras de la ropa. Es un Quirk muy conveniente, todo el mundo lleva ropa._

 _-Con la disciplina necesaria tú podrías convertirte en una de esas fibras: un hilo fuerte y rápido que conforme la red de justicia. –Un destello de emoción cruzó sus ojos grises. Con un par de dedos sujetó uno de los largos mechones que escondían su ojo derecho. Ese cabello tenía potencial, pero dejarlo suelto se alejaba del máximo partido que le podía sacar. –Deberías cortarte el pelo._

 _-Me gusta llevarlo largo. –Era una respuesta segura, pero cordial, nada incómoda. Le sorprendió que no se lo tomara mal. La bufanda de cachemir que llevaba cubrió una sonrisa, sería la primera de muchas._

 _-Entonces deberías hacer algo con tu pelo. No es un look precisamente heroico…_

(De vuelta a la habitación del hospital.)

-¿Heroico? –Shinya frunció el ceño sin entender por qué se reía.

-No intentaba ser gracioso… -Su confusión le pareció entrañable. –Pero me alegra verte sonreír bajo ese pañuelo.

-Hemos perdido tanto... Ver a All Might con ese aspecto fue devastador. No me extrañaría que las actividades criminales aumentaran tras su caída. Nadie puede cubrir el hueco que ha dejado All Might.

-Suenas deprimente. Teníamos que rescatar al joven Bakugo…

-Teníamos que cubrir los errores de la UA. –Corrigió él. –Si no se hubiera descubierto la localización del campamento, todo esto no habría pasado.

-La liga de villanos habría encontrado la forma de actuar. –Se acercó a él sentándose en la cama y puso una mano sobre su hombro. –Tsu… ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? –Las pupilas de Jeanist se dilataron y sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos mirándole. –Nunca habrías cuestionado la decisión del rescate de ese chico. Tu determinación no debería cambiar. Lamento la pérdida de All Might, yo siempre le admiré. Me acerqué a él al convertirme en el héroe número 5, pero, aun así, la distancia que nos separa de él es demasiado grande. –Llevó la mano a la parte posterior de su máscara y la desató, descubriendo su rostro. –Quizás necesitemos más sonrisas para demostrar que estamos aquí. –Dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Pese a sus 33 años, seguía teniendo cara de niño. Jeannist pensó que incluso más que Hawks. Eran sus ojos rasgados los que le daban madurez y seriedad, pero en aquella sutil sonrisa que no veía en años distinguió al pequeño alumno de UA.

-Nada dura para siempre, tenemos que luchar por la paz. Hacer todo lo posible para que la sociedad de héroes no se desmorone. –Le estaba dando ánimos, esperanza. Edgeshot siempre alentaba a sus amigos cuando tenían miedo y dudas. –Quizás no seamos un símbolo o quizás necesitemos un cambio, equipos de héroes. La unión hace la fuerza.

-¿Quieres formar un equipo?

-Un equipo de héroes emblemáticos con buena aceptación. He pensado en Kamui Woods, tiene mucho talento.

-Mt. Lady sería un buen fichaje para tu equipo. Necesita a alguien que le enseñe algo de humildad y a trabajar duro. –Shinya lo valoró un instante. –Un maestro que la instruya.

-Es una buena idea, tiene mucho potencial.

-Siempre supe que eras el más inteligente de los dos. Gracias por ser honesto y no mirarme con compasión. –Y en sus ojos que repararon brevemente en la herida de su estómago, pudo adivinar el miedo que había sentido al verle prácticamente muerto en Kamino. No fue solo el miedo de perder a un héroe como All Might, sino de perder a un amigo como Tsunagu Hakamata.

-¿Se puede? –Dos toques llamaron su atención. Al reconocer la voz femenina de la visitante, Shinya se levantó nerviosamente de la cama, poniéndose la máscara con torpeza.

-Adelante. –Respondió Jeanist mirando atónito a su amigo. –Hola Tatsuma.

Ryuku Tatsuma, alias Ryukyu, la heroína dragón y héroe número 9.

La mujer entró en la habitación vestida de civil. Su estética sencilla y funcional hacían que alguien tan extravagante como Jeanist prefiriera verla con su elegante uniforme de héroe. Shinya había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ocultando su presencia en el conducto de ventilación.

-¿Cómo estás Jeanist? Espero no molestarte.

-Tú nunca molestas, Tatsuma. –Miró de reojo el conducto de ventilación. –Estoy bien, la recuperación será larga. Gracias por tu preocupación.

-Te ves bien. -Le dedicó su gentil sonrisa. -Pensé que tal vez no querrías recibir visitas. Yo estaría abrumada por tanta atención.

-Esto estaba en la puerta. –Alzó un lobo de peluche de unos 30 centímetros estilo kawaii. Era gris y tenía un cinturón de cuero marrón atado al cuello. –Te lo habrá dejado algún admirador. –Se lo entregó junto a una caja. –Te traje algo de té. Leí en una revista que era tu favorito.

-¿Lees esas revistas? –Ella sonrió cruzándose de brazos dejando en evidencia que era una admiradora de Best Jeanist.

-Bueno, ya sabes, el conocimiento es poder... –Estuvieron hablando un rato acerca del trabajo y de su retiro temporal, hasta que el móvil de ella sonó. –¿Diga? Ah, hola Nighteye. –Miró el reloj de la pared. –Muy bien, dame una hora. –Colgó disculpándose. –Por cierto, saluda a Kamihara de mi parte. –Jeannist sonrió tras su delicado pañuelo.

-¿Has oído? –Miró el conducto donde sabía que llevaba un tiempo escuchando. –No seas descortés y saluda, Shinya. –El héroe ninja apareció ante ellos visiblemente avergonzado. Su máscara cubría el rubor por haber sido descubierto.

-Hola Ryu… kyu. –Saludó intentando sonar solemne. Ella se acercó a él como si fuera un reptil.

-Por muy rápido que seas, héroe ninja, no engañas a mi olfato de dragón. –Pasó un dedo por su máscara y tiró de ella para luego soltarla, haciendo que sus propiedades elásticas le dieran en la cara. Edgeshot se movió hacia atrás, frotándose la cara. –Es de mala educación escuchar una conversación ajena.

-¡Lo siento! –Jeanist se acomodó en la cama. Empezaba a notar el cansancio.

-Ustedes trabajaron juntos en una misión hace poco. ¿Cierto? –Shinya se tensó dramáticamente.

-Sí, en el sur. –Ella se llevó un dedo a la boca en gesto pensativo. -¿Cuándo fue? ¿A principios de verano?

-¿Y trabajaron bien juntos?

-¡Sí! ¡Fue muy bien! ¡Muy instructivo! –Respondió él con rapidez, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de su compañera.

-Se me va a hacer tarde… -Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió. –Cuídate Jeanist-San. –Le dirigió una última mirada a Edgeshot. –Nos vemos Shinya-Kun. –Acto seguido saltó por la ventana, transformándose en un gran dragón que emprendió el vuelo mucho antes de tocar el suelo.

-Esa salida no es muy de su estilo…

-Creo que trataba de impresionarte, _Shinya-Kun_. –Rio al verle sudar y entrecerrar los ojos, indudablemente molesto de que se burlara. –Creía que ella te agradaba.

-Me agrada. Es gentil y humilde… Es fuerte e independiente y está más comprometida con su faceta de héroe que la mayoría de los héroes que conozco.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bueno… estábamos siguiendo a unos villanos muy problemáticos. –Explicó con un nerviosismo impropio de él. -Ella se ofreció a ir de incógnito y tuvo que transformarse en dragón… Hicimos un buen trabajo, pero… como llevaba ropa de civil en lugar de su uniforme…

-Oh, entiendo, te incomodan los desnudos.

-¡No es eso! –El rubor se extendió tras su máscara. –Es que… Un enemigo tenía un Quirk de control del aire y en la persecución aérea la noqueó dejándola sin aire. Tuve que… que… ya sabes… -Dijo extendiendo las manos. Tsunagu hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

-Tuviste que rescatar a una mujer desnuda… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Digamos que iba montando al dragón en el momento en el que se desactivó su Quirk. –Se hizo un silencio hasta que su carcajada lo rompió. -¡No es gracioso!

Era la primera vez que reía en días. Su amigo se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, provocando que su diversión fuera mayor. No le veía así desde que cinco años atrás Midnight se encaprichó con él y se vio obligado a huir de sus encantos.

-Entonces eso explica su salida triunfal por la ventana. –Se atusó el pelo con galantería. -No te quería impresionar, te quería provocar.

-De cualquier forma. –Tosió intentando mantener la compostura, aunque su cara se había teñido de rojo por completo. –Me comporté como un caballero.

-No lo dudo.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Vendré a verte pronto. Cuídate Tsu.

-Oye, Shinya. –Edgeshot le miró por encima del hombro justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta. Alzó el lobo de peluche en el aire, agitándolo con suavidad. –Gracias por tu regalo.

Lo supo de inmediato. Había tenido que dejar su regalo fuera cuando interrumpió la visita de y Kamui Woods. Su Quirk no le permitía estirar otras cosas, así que dejó el peluche en la puerta hasta que lo vio Ryukyu.

Shinya suavizó su expresión e hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

-Eh… Hola, Edgeshot. –Eraserhead permanecía apoyado en la pared con su aire apático, esperando a que concluyera su visita para pasar él. Al recordar sus palabras, Edgeshot le miró con precaución. Con un gesto de cabeza le bastó para saber que todo iría bien. Tsunagu necesitaba desahogarse y ya lo había conseguido. Echarle la culpa del secuestro de Katsuki Bakugo a la UA no era la solución y tomarla con Shouta Aizawa tampoco. Les constaba que el héroe borrador había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a esos niños. –Ha pasado tiempo, me alegro de verte.

-Yo también, Aizawa-san. –Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. –Sé que pedírtelo a ti no es necesario, pero intenta ser honesto con Hakamata. –Eraser le miró con interés y asintió, caminando al interior de la habitación.

-Oye… -Edgeshot se paró girándose levemente. -Kayama te manda recuerdos.

Y por un momento Best Jeanist pudo ver una sutil sonrisa de maldad tras la bufanda de vendas de Aizawa. Los tres solían esconder su boca tras su uniforme, pero no hubo forma de esconder la maldad de Aizawa, la diversión de Jeanist y mucho menos el temor de Shinya Kamihara.

* * *

 **N/A** : Mi intención era tratar un poco la posible amistad entre Jeanist y Edgeshot y que viéramos un poco más de estos dos fascinantes personajes. Me pregunté cómo se tomaría Jeanist la noticia de la pérdida de los poderes de All Might, su convalecencia y frustración, así que decidí plasmarlo. Además, hay muy pocos fics centrados en el mundo de los héroes pro. Y bueno, no pude evitar añadir una parte cómica. Espero que sobre decir que Kayama es el apellido de Midnight.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Si tiene buena recepción quizás me anime a escribir más. No olvidéis dejar un **review**.

 _¡PLUS ULTRA!_


End file.
